


Polaris

by theorganasolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 1920s Serum Run to Nome, Alternate Universe, F/M, Historical References, Inspired by Balto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorganasolo/pseuds/theorganasolo
Summary: After an unexpected illness threatens to wipe out the population of Nome, Alaska, dogsled racer Han Solo might be the town’s only hope. A historical HanLeia AU taking place during the Serum Run to Nome.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**December 1924**

It was cold when Leia awoke in her bed. Not opening her eyes she moved her body closer to the other side of the bed hoping to find the warmth of her husband. Disappointedly, she was met with a coldness, telling her that Han had been out of bed for a while. Finally peeling her eyes open, her blurred vision adjusted to being awake as she went back over to her side of the bed and reached over to the clock on the nightstand which read 7 AM. _Ah_ Leia thought _it’s a race day_.

“Mommy, mommy mommy!” broke the silent reverie as Leia’s daughter burst into the room before struggling to climb onto the bed. With a giggle, Leia sat up and pulled her daughter onto the warm bed.

“Mommy I waited until the ‘wittle’ hand was on the seven just like you and daddy told me!” little Jaina said proudly.

“That’s right! You’re such a smart girl knowing how to tell time,” Leia replied, and began blowing raspberries on Jaina’s stomach.

“Mommy that tickles!” Jaina laughed and began moving her body away from her motber.

“Alright, alright I’ll stop.”

“Guess what today is!”

“Hmmmm,” Leia faked puzzlement, “it’s a Friday!”

“Nooooo, mommy stop tricking me!” came Jaina’s indignant reply.

“Oh! I know what today is, it’s your daddy’s race day!”

“Mommy no!”

With a final laugh Leia decided to end her daughter’s mounting frustration, “Sweetie of course I know what today is! Happy Birthday my love!”

“I five year old!” Jaina proudly stated while holding up her palm.

“That you are my little dove.”

 _I can’t believe she’s five_. Leia remembered when Jaina was born. She had decided to give birth in the hospital, which was very much against the norm of the time. She smiled to herself as her memories take her back to Han complaining that he wouldn’t be allowed in the room when she gave birth.

 _“Sorry hotshot, I’ll have to weather this storm by myself.”_ Han wasn’t that far though, when her friend and fellow nurse Shara Bey, kicked Han out of the room and closed the door, Leia heard the scraping of a chair being pulled right outside. Han would be there if she needed him. She couldn’t contemplate that thought too long as another painful contraction washed over her. It was all worth it though, as soon as her daughter was placed in her arms. Her angry pink skin, damp hair, and loud wails didn’t register to Leia as she drank in Jaina’s face. It was still another half hour before Han was allowed back in. Before then, Leia had never seen Han cry before. He didn’t bother swiping away the flowing tears staining his face as a look of pure love radiated from his whole being as he held his whole world in his arms, Leia in his left, and Jaina in his right.

_“Ah, sweetheart, isn’t she- isn’t she just perfect.”_

“Mommy, can I have my present now pwease?” Jaina’s voice drew Leia out of her thoughts.

“No you silly goose! Daddy and I will give you your present together and we have to wait for the race to be over! Besides, your present isn’t in the house anyway.”

A puzzled expression came over Jaina as she crawled over to Leia sitting on her knees.

“So it’s not my new sib- um…, Jaina struggled with the difficult word that she heard her parent’s use so often, “my new sivling?”

Leia chuckled, “That would be _sibling_ my sweet. And no. The baby won’t be here until June, remember?”

“Ohhhhh.”

Han and Leia had decided to expand their little family and give Jaina another playmate. It hadn’t taken long for Leia to get pregnant which was slightly disappointing to her as she wanted to have more fun trying.

 _“What can I say sweetheart? I’m an excellent shot!”_ Han’s words echoed in Leia’s ears as she fought back a grin.

“Now come on, you want to see the end of the race right?”

Thoughts of her birthday present quickly flew from her mind as Jaina jumped off of the bed while tugging Leia with her as they both rushed to get dressed and make their way over to Main Street.

* * *

The cold was strong in Han’s face as the wind striked his body and the sled pulled him further along the trail. While he was bundled in his snow gear, including goggles to protect his eyes, it was still bitterly cold outside. With a quick glance behind him, Han saw the lead dogs of his brother-in-law’s sled. Not wanting to lose this race, and mosty wanting to make Jaina proud that her dad won on her birthday, Han issued out a command to the team, “Mush!” followed by a kissing sound, to get them to speed up.

The lead dog, a beautiful husky with a brown coat and a white belly heeded the command and made sure the other dogs followed. Han grinned as the seven dogs immediately began to pick up speed. It was so important to have a good lead dog, and Chewie fit that bill perfectly. The lead dog was responsible for heeding his master’s orders and making sure the other dogs on the team followed them. Chewie and Millenia were the two huskies that lived in the house with Han and his wife. Han didn’t see a problem with having eight dogs live in the house but Leia thought differently, and the remaining dogs were kept in the barn adjacent to their home. In the distance he could see the small town of Nome approaching.

Han was a dogsled racer and a breeder of Siberian Huskies. But since dogsled racing didn’t pay a lot, he was also a carpenter and he occasionally made deliveries between the towns in Northwest Alaska. But nothing compared to the feeling of racing. He was thankful of Leia’s income as a nurse, which helped a lot. The thought of Leia sped Han on even faster as Nome got closer and closer in his vision.

* * *

“I can see them mommy! I can see them!” Jaina was excitingly shouting and jumping around the edge of the main road where the majority of the town had lined up on both sides to see the outcome of the sled race. 

“Just wait till she sees what her birthday present is,” Winter mused to Leia.

“Oh, hush you! I don’t want to give her any hints!” Leia jokingly chided.

Winter was Luke and Leia’s cousin, who had arrived in Nome last week to be there for Jaina’s birthday and to help Leia with her pregnancy as it progressed.

“Oh please, look at her. She’s oblivious.” Jaina was indeed unaware of anything going on excluding the mushers who were coming closer and closer to the finish line.

“Mommy, do you think daddy will win?”

Leia was just about to reply before the question was answered by Han being the first one to cross the finish line with Luke a few seconds behind him.

Jaina gasped, “Yay daddy!” She went to go into the road before Winter pulled her back to safety.

“Be careful Jaina, we have to wait for the other racers to arrive, we don’t want you to get trampled by the dogs, right?”

“Okay Aunt Winter,” the little girl conceded but her lower lip stuck out in a pout.

“Cheer up little dove, pretty soon you’ll see daddy and then you can open your present!” Leia reminded her while grabbing her hand.

With a squeal Jaina began pestering her mother for hints of her present. Engrossed in their conversation, The trio didn’t see Han approach Jaina from behind before she let out a shriek as Han lifted her up onto his shoulders, Chewie and Millenia at his side.

“Happy Birthday princess!” Han croond to his daughter.

“Daddy! You won, you won, you won!”

“Well of course I did! What, did you think Uncle Luke was going to beat _me_?”

“Very funny Han,” a new voice piped in as Luke Skywalker strolled up to the group.

“Uncle Luke!” Jaina began kicking her feet against Han’s chest begging to be let down so she could greet her uncle. Han was quick to comply and Jaina ran up to Luke and gave him a hug.

“Happy Birthday Jaina!” Luke exclaimed while ruffling her hair.

“Uncle Luke, do you know what mommy and daddy got me for my birthday?”

“You know Jaina, what makes you think your mom and dad got you a birthday present?” Luke joked.

“That’s not very nice!” Jaina stamped her booted feet on the snow and crossed her arms looking like the spitting image of her mother, thought Han, even down to the braids. Leia herself was in a white snowsuit with a tan vest, and her hair up in braids like a crown wrapped around her head. Jaina was dressed similarly.

“Okay, okay princess, let’s go get your present before you blow a gasket.”

Jaina’s brow furrowed, “Daddy, what’s a gas-ket?”

Before Han could answer Leia asked, “Han where are the rest of the team?

“Ah, Wedge lost my bet with him so he’s putting them back in the barn for me.”

“You’re making Wedge put back his team _and_ yours?” Winter was incredulous.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist Miss Ice Queen. You’re just upset that your boyfriend lost.”

Winter began sputtering, “Wedge is _not_ my boyfriend!”

“Okay, we’re not having this argument again. Come on, let’s go give Jaina her present.”

“Alright sweetheart.” Han leaned in to kiss his wife on the mouth while Jaina covered her eyes in disgust.

“Ew gross.”

“Yeah you two, stop kissing and give the girl her gift,” Luke joked.

“Okay, say goodbye to Uncle Luke and Aunt Winter, Jaina,” Leia told her daughter. “You’ll see them later tonight at dinner.”

“Bye Uncle Luke, bye Aunt Winter!” Jaina called out to the two as she dragged her parents away, with Leia giving the two an apologetic glance as she was dragged off.

As she glanced back one last time before following her husband and daughter she saw a flash of red embrace her brother in a hug.

* * *

“Can I open my eyes now daddy?”

“Almost princess.”

The family was in the workshop, where Han had his carpentry business. It was located on Main Street between the post office and the general store.

“How about now?

Han laughed, “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

As soon as Jaina opened her eyes, they landed on a hand carved maple sled in the middle of the room.

“A real musher’s sled!” Jaina ran over to admire the sled.

“If you have that you’ll need one of these,” Leia pulled out a fur lined cap, similar to the one that Han wore but this one was yellow with white fur.

“Wow! A real musher’s hat!” Jaina put on the cap before running over to Han and Leia, “Thank you, thank you!”

Han helped his daughter tie Chewie and Millenia to the sled.

“Come on Chewie! Mush!” And with that Jaina flew out the door.

“Stay on the sidewalk!” Han yelled out and watched as Jaina shrieked with laughter as she went racing down the street.

“I don’t know honey, do you think we should have went with the doll?” Han joked.

Leia smirked at him, “I think she’ll learn to like it.”

The two were about to kiss before they were interrupted by Rieekan, the town’s only doctor, walking into the store.

“I was coming by to wish Jaina a happy birthday but I take it I’ll see her later when she’s not whipping down the sidewalk.”

“Hi Carlist,” Leia greeted with a hug. Dr. Rieekan had stepped in as Luke and Leia’s father figure after their had parents passed away. He was the only grandfather that Jaina knew.

Han also embraced Rieekan before putting his arm around Leia.

“I wish I had come with just birthday greetings but there is some news that I need to pass on,” Rieekan reported as a solemn look appeared on his face.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Han quipped.

“Carlist, what’s going on?”

“I got a telegram yesterday from the town of Holy Cross about a little Inuit boy who got sick. I wasn’t sure why they were informing me about this until I read the symptoms.”

“What were they?” Leia inquired.

“High fever, terrible cough, trouble breathing, and body sores.”

Leia’s face went white, “Carlist are you trying to to tell me that he has-”

“It’s hard to say. I got another telegram this morning that said the boy had passed away. The trouble is, the parents won’t let me perform an autopsy so I can’t say for certain what he had.”

“What are you saying Doc?”

“I’m saying to be careful. You know how quickly sickness spreads. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to-”

“Nothing is going to happen to Jaina,” Han interjected.

“I know, I know, I just want you two to be careful. And Lelila, you need to watch yourself with the new baby. I know it’s hard in our profession but just take extra caution.”

“I know, I’ll be careful.”

Han had had enough with this conversation, “So Carlist, we’ll see you tonight at the house?”

“That’s right!” Rieekan’s tone turned more cheerful, “I look forward to seeing little Jaina, she’s gotten so big!”

“I know she’ll love seeing you,” Leia warmly replied. “I should get back to the house and make it look more presentable.”

“On that note, I’ll get back to the hospital. Enjoy your day off Leia! And Han, congratulations on winning the race.” 

With that he walked out the door back to the hospital. Han, spotting Jaina coming back up the walkway, walked outside to slow her down.

“Daddy! _I_ was gonna command them to stop!”

Han laughed, “Next time princess.”

“Come on Jaina, you can help me with the house before everyone arrives.”

“Mommy do I _have_ to?”

“If the house isn’t cleaned we can’t have people over and that means no cake.”

“No cake!” Jaina got back on the sled where Chewie and Millenia were still tied up. “Come on mommy let’s go home and clean!”

Leia quickly kissed Han goodbye, “See you later hotshot.”

“Have a good day princess!”

And with that Leia went out the door with Jaina, the latter on her sled, going at a more slow pace so she could still be next to her mom. Jaina began chattering excitedly about what would happen at her party but Leia couldn’t help the feeling of dread that was forming in the pit of her stomach as she mulled over the troubling information Rieekan had shared.


	2. Chapter 2

January 20, 1925

_ I was right _ , thought Leia, but God she wished she wasn’t. She was standing in a hospital room that contained two other occupants besides herself: little Poe Dameron asleep in his hospital bed with his mother Shara keeping vigil beside him. Leia couldn’t believe it had happened so quickly. Kes had called Han and Leia’s house two days ago in a panic, asking Leia to cover Shara’s shift at the hospital because Poe was sick. Leia of course hadn’t given it a second thought, the nurses switched shifts all the time, and made her way over to cover for Shara. Everything was running smoothly except for a few cranky patients, when all hell broke loose. As she was completing patient charts, Leia heard a commotion at the entrance of the hospital. Thinking Mara Jade, the other nurse on duty, had got it covered, Leia merely glanced in the direction and went back to charting. That was until she saw Mara and Shara rush past her, Shara carrying Poe in her arms, wailing. Leia immediately placed them in a room and told Mara to get Dr. Rieekan. And that was when she got a good look at the little boy. Poe was dreadfully pale, a sharp contrast to his normally tan skin. He was shivering, sweating, and covered in ulcers while Shara pulled a chair next to her son’s bed, sat down and began stroking his forehead 

_ “Shara what happened?”  _

_ “Oh Leia,” her voice cracking _ ,  _ “It all happened so fast. Poe woke up with this dreadful cough, the wet kind. And you know it’s flu season so I thought I’d keep him home from school today and let him rest and that he’d be better in a few days. So I went on to work because Kes said he would stay with him. I was barely here for two hours when I got a call from the hospital phone that was from Kes saying I need to come home right away and that it was an emergency.” A mucusy cough interrupted Shara as Poe began wheezing for air.  _

_ Shara promptly stood up and went for the door, “Where is that man?” she practically growled out, referring to Rieekan. _

_ Leia walked over to her, guiding her back to her seat, “A laboring mom came in just after you left so he’s busy with her and he’ll be in here as soon as he can.” _

_ At this point Mara jogged in, “I updated Rieekan with what’s going on and he has an idea of what’s wrong with Poe.” _

_ Shara sensed her hesitation, “Tell me Mara, I can handle it.” _

_ “I- I’m not sure that-” _

_ “Jade tell me what’s wrong with my son!” _

_ “Diphtheria,” she whispered, “He thinks Poe has diphtheria.” _

_ The room went silent. Leia was thinking back to that Inuit child that Rieekan had told her and Han about last month. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Shara spoke after being quiet for a few minutes. _

_ “Alright, Alright I- um- I just-” _

_ Leia saw the need to intervene, “Okay Mara, do you have the medicine?” _

_ “Leia, we do it’s just,” drawing in a breath she collected herself, “Dr. Rieekan located 6000 units in his office, and it’s expired.” _

_ That’s not enough thought Leia, it’s not enough to save Shara’s little boy.  _

Diphtheria was typically treated with 10,000 to 30,000 units of antitoxin and that was therapeutically. Poe’s case was definitely severe, and they would need anywhere from 40,000 to 100,000 units to successfully treat him. Shara seemed to have come to the same conclusion and she began to weep. 

_ Leia nodded to herself, “Okay...Okay! Mara call Kes and tell him to come to the hospital immediately. Actually you know what, go and get him yourself, it’s a slow day as it is.”  _

_ Mara nodded and ran out of the room while Leia turned to address her friend, “Shara, I’m going to go to Rieekan’s office and get the medicine.” _

_ A hollow laugh came from Shara, “Leia, is there really a point?” and Leia could see that Shara was ready to give up. Kneeling before her she grabbed her face between her hands. _

_ “Hey, listen to me, I know the odds aren’t great, but it’s the best we can do at the moment. You know Rieekan will put in an order for more medicine.” _

_ “Leia” Shara sobbed out, “We both know it will get here too late.” _

_ Before Leia could respond a raspy voice whispered, “Mommy I’m so cold.” _

_ “You stay with Poe, I’ll get more blankets and the medicine. _

_ Shara barely acknowledged her as she continued to look at Poe with worry on her face, silently stroking his head. _

That had been two days ago. And now Leia stood helplessly watching Shara and her son, waiting for the inevitable.

_ No, not yet, there could be a miracle.  _ But Leia knew she was lying to herself. Mara had discovered that Dr. Rieekan put in an order for more antitoxin this past summer, from Juneau, but the port in Nome closed before it could get here.

_ So now we wait. _

While Leia had been lost in her thoughts Kes Dameron had entered the room to be with his wife and son. Glancing at the small family, Leia did the only thing she could think that might help.  _ Please God, please don’t take away Shara’s son.  _ With that, she exited the room to go back home for the night, and give the Dameron’s privacy.

* * *

January 21, 1925

“Leia wake up.”

“Unnn”

“Leia,” Han gently shook her.

“Han no….”

“Leia it’s Shara.”

With that Leia immediately woke up and glanced at the bedside clock, which read three AM. When she looked at the expression on Han’s face she froze. And with that, she knew, she just knew, Poe Dameron was dead.

* * *

The crowd was large and people were murmuring to their neighbors. A couple hundred people were all crammed in the ballroom at Nome’s Art Center as an emergency town hall meeting was called earlier this morning. It was now six in the evening and Leia had been up for 15 hours. After Han had confirmed what Leia had guessed, she immediately went over to the hospital to comfort her friends while Han stayed with Jaina. Dr. Rieekan had assured them that the death had happened fast, but it was clear to the four adults that Poe had been in in pain. Shara had a glazed expression and could only whisper, “My poor poor baby boy.” Kes had a steely expression on his face, with his arm around his wife as they drew strength from each other.

When Dr. Rieekan had finally left them alone Leia was feeling something that had been a common occurence the past few days: helpless, and Leia hated to not be in control of a situation.

_ “Well, I’ll- I’ll contact the funeral home, the two of you shouldn’t have to deal with this and-  _

_ “No!” Kes interrupted sharply. _

_ Leia was taken aback, “I’m sorry I just thought-” _

_ “It’s alright Leia,” Kes exhaled, an apologetic expression on his face “This is just something we need to do on our own, and start to heal.” _

And with that Leia had left them alone, spoke to Rieekan, who told her to take the day off, and went back to to her home with Han, to try and fall back asleep, sleep that never came. Leia’s thoughts were with her daughter, and she was selfishly thanking God that it wasn’t Jaina. That thought was still running through Leia’s mind as she sat with her husband waiting for the meeting to start. Han looked at Leia and knew what she was thinking because he was thinking it too. He picked up her hand and gently kissed it.

“It’ll be okay sweetheart.”

And even though science and medicine were against what her husband was saying she found herself believing him. Han had the ability to make things okay just by being with her. With that she grasped his hand and rested her head on his shoulder attempting to get a few minutes of rest. She didn’t have to wait long as she saw Dr. Rieekan stride up to the front of the room and his booming voice drew her out of the fog.

“Hello everyone, for those of you that could come tonight, I thank you, I know that this was a last minute announcement. But something...something of importance has come up.”

As Rieekan was talking, Leia noticed that other members of the town council had snuck into the room and were making their way to stand next to Rieekan. Leia’s heart started pounding. An emergency town meeting called by the doctor, and attended by the town council didn’t usually indicate good news. Sensing her thoughts, Han leaned over to whisper to Leia,

“I got a bad feeling about this.”

“...And based on all of the recent diphtheria cases that have come in to the hospital, I fear that we might have an epidemic on our hands.”

And with that information the crowd’s silent murmuring grew louder.

“People, people please let me finish then I will answer any questions that you have!” The people began to quiet, “Good. Now, I’ve determined that we need to get one million units of antitoxin to properly treat these cases and any future ones before it reaches the epidemic stage. We still have a chance before this gets out of control. I’ve contacted Mayor Dodonna...”

At this, the mayor stepped forward from his position a couple of persons away from Rieekan.

“....After discussing this with the Mayor and the town council we have come to agree that the hospital will be put under quarantine to prevent further spread of the disease. I have also appointed Mon Mothma, as head nurse of the makeshift diphtheria unit. Which means all you nurses,” Rieekan made eye contact with Leia and Mara, Shara was of course absent, “All of you nurses report directly to her. In the meantime we would like to open the floor so all of you can discuss the best and fastest way to get the medicine to Nome…”

With that, Han grabbed Leia and pulled her out of the ballroom into the deserted hallway.

“You aren’t working in the hospital while they’re under quarantine.”

“Excuse me?”

“Leia,” Han’s hands went to her stomach, which had started to protrude, “You’re pregnant, and you’re already around enough sick people as it is, but this is-this is too risky, even for you.”

“Han, you can’t tell me what to do! They need help, we’re already short a nurse with Shara taking time off and we can’t just expect her to jump back into work. It’s only me, Mon, Mara, and Rieekan for the entire town! Not to mention we’re going to need someone to be taking care of people who aren’t sick and I-”

“Leia, please, you would still be in the same building with all of those sick people, even if the hospital is sectioned off.”

“Han I told you that-”

“I can’t you lose you!” Han shouted gripping Leia’s hands, and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

“I-I can’t lose you Leia, I wouldn’t be able to-”

“Han,” Leia cupped his face in her hands, “You won’t lose me, or this baby. How about this? I promise to stay in the section of the hospital that’s for people who don’t have diphtheria. I’ll take care of them while Mon and Mara handle the diphtheria cases.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Han sighed, “I don’t like it but I guess it’s the best we can do right now. I know the hospital is understaffed as it is. I just, I want to keep you safe, and I can’t protect you from a disease.”

Leia embraced Han, and whispered into his neck, “I promise I’ll be careful, I have you, Jaina, and this baby to think about. But I can’t sit back and do nothing while people are suffering.”

Han sighed and pulled back, “I know, it’s what I love about you, you put others first. So it’s my job to to make sure you’re put first.”

Leia smiled, “You do your job just fine hotshot.”

“Sometimes it feels like I don’t”.

With that Leia gave him a hard kiss and said, “Trust me you do.”

With that, the pair walked hand and hand back into the town meeting.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

January 22, 1925

The mission to prevent an epidemic from wiping out the tiny town of Nome was well underway. Dr. Rieekan had sent a telegram via the Army Signal Corps, to alert all of the major towns in Alaska as well as Governor Scott C. Bone, in Juneau of a public health crisis. A second telegram was sent to the U.S. Public Health Service in Washington DC explaining the situation and the need for more diphtheria antitoxin. While the urgent telegrams were sent out more and more cases made their way to the hospital. The makeshift diphtheria unit was severely understaffed. With Shara still grieving, and Leia only working on non-infected people, that left Mara, Mon, and Rieekan to care for the diphtheria patients. And it was a gruesome sight. Most of the ill were small children, their little bodies covered in rashes and in severe cases, even ulcers. They had the most dreadful wet cough, one that rattled the chest and left it’s victims wheezing as the lungs struggled to clear the mucus from the airways. With no serum at hand the only medicine they had to offer was opium or morphine, and that would only lessen the pain, make them more comfortable while everyone prayed that the inevitable was delayed.

Leia could only stare helplessly behind the door, staring through the glass as she watched Mara and Mon rush back and forth between rooms trying to help everyone they could. She wanted so badly to be in that room, it was her job, to help the people who needed it. It drew back from when her parents died in the 1918 Spanish Influenza Epidemic, known as “The Big Sickness,” and all she could do was stand and watch as they deteriorated before her eyes. From that point on, she decided she wanted to do something in the medical field, so she could try to prevent more deaths like her parents, so she wouldn’t ever feel helpless ever again.

_ Well so much for that notion. _ Leia drew in a deep breath, that promise she made to Han was getting harder and harder to keep, and it had only been one day.  _ Well maybe if I just slip into the room and give them more supplies, that wouldn’t do any harm would it? Yes! That’s what I’ll do, and it’ll be perfectly harmless. _ With that thought she brought her hand up to the door handle and-

“And what do you think you’re doing?”

Leia practically jumped ten feet in the air, whirred around, only to come face to face with a person she hadn’t seen in almost a year.

“Jyn?!”

Jyn Erso smirked, “The one and only.”

Jyn was a few years older than Leia and had worked in the hospital before she moved away with her husband Cassian to Juneau last year, as Cassian had found better job opportunities there. 

Leia was practically slack-jawed, “What are you- I mean it’s been so long, I-I can’t believe you’re back, What-” 

“Wow I made Leia Organa speechless, if this is what it takes to get you unraveled I should come back to visit more often,” she joked.

“Very funny, and it’s Leia Organa  _ Solo _ .”

Jyn smiled, “That’s right, I still can’t believe you’re married and have a kid.”

“Erso, I was married and Jaina was already born before you left!”

“I know, doesn’t make it less shocking.”

Leia rolled her eyes, “Oh would you just hug me?”

Jyn smiled before embracing the small woman.

“To answer your question, I’m here because Rieekan sent for me, saying how they need more hands, and most importantly, to keep an eye on you.”

“ _ Me?” _

“Yes you, I know you’re itching to help everyone who’s sick but I also know that you’re pregnant and the hospital still needs staff to help those who are injured or have minor illnesses.”

A sigh escaped Leia, “So you’re basically a glorified babysitter?”

Chuckles greeted Leia’s question, “Well someone needs to look out for you!”

“Oh great, I have Han practically smothering me at home, and now you at work.”

“That’s the spirit! Now come on, bed four has a patient with rectal problems and I’m sure as hell not sticking my hand up in there.”

* * *

January 24, 1925

In two more days two more fatalities occurred and 20 more diagnoses were made, while 50 others were at risk. At this point Jyn was working in the diphtheria unit full time, the crisis too severe to simply stay with Leia. More and more children, and some adults, filled the hospital beds. At one point they had to bring in cots from the town school, not that it mattered, school had been canceled with the majority of the students infected, and they didn’t want any more getting sick if they could help it. With school being canceled, Winter had extended her stay with the Organa-Solo’s to stay home with Jaina while Leia and Han both worked. And then, it happened.

Jaina woke up the previous morning with a small cough.

“Nothing to worry about I’m sure,” Winter quipped, “It’s probably just a cold. She hasn’t been around anyone who was sick after all. It’s most likely some 24 hour bug that will be gone by tomorrow” And with that Winter shoved Han and Leia out the door so they could get to work.

Except it wasn’t a 24 hour bug. Jaina woke up the morning of the 24th with her cough worse, a fever, and chills.  _ But no rash thank God _ thought Leia as she and Han took Jaina to the hospital. As they walked in, Rieekan took one look at the little girl being carried in Han’s arms and directed them to the diphtheria unit. Leia froze, “No.”

“Lelila, it’s just a precaution, maybe she doesn’t have it, but I can’t risk her possibly infecting patients in the other wing.” And with that, Rieekan took Jaina to an examining room, empty for once, while Han and Leia waited outside the door.

“Leia.”

“Leia.”

He was met with silence.

“Leia would you please look at me?”

Leia slowly turned to look at her husband and Han found himself staring into her pale face with silent tears running down her cheeks.

“Oh sweetheart,” and with that Han took her into his arms, “it’s gonna be okay, whatever it is we’ll face it together, okay? I promise.”

Leia broke free from his arms, “Oh Han, she’s just so- she’s just so small.” She couldn’t even breathe the word diphtheria for fear of it coming true.

“I know sweetheart, I know.” He laced their hands together and Leia found comfort in Han’s thumb drawing small circles on her hand.

The door swung open as Rieekan walked out, Leia and Han caught bits of his conversation with their daughter, 

“Grandpa Rieekan, I’m so cold,” Jaina’s raspy voice croaked out.

“I know you are Jaina, I’ll get Mara to come by with more blankets.”

Rieekan then led Han and Leia to his office and Han was the first one to break the silence.

“Doc, how is she?”

“Exhausted from coughing and her fever is getting worse.”

He took a deep breath before saying his next words and locked eyes with Leia, Leia who has already been dealt too many hands in her life, who didn’t deserve to have this happen to her.

“It looks like diphtheria, she’s the 21st case this week,” Rieekan dropped into his chair putting his head in his hands, “and as you know...I’m out of antitoxin.”

The “Strangling Angel of Children” is what it was so lovingly referred to. A disease that kills by suffocating from a grey, leathery coating in the back of your throat, a horrible form of asphyxiation. And now Jaina had it. Leia couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. She had witnessed her own parents die from another horrible disease. And now the same fate seemed to be destined for her baby girl.

Han looked like he had been punched in the gut. His eyes were downcast, lips pursed, Leia could tell he was holding back his own tears. She saw him swallow before opening his mouth, “So- so- ah shit- so what do we do Carlist? What do we do?”

Rieekan looked up at the couple standing before him, Leia had crossed over to her husband and held him in her arms.

“We make her comfortable and-”

“No! Now don’t give me that shit!”

“Han! He’s only trying to”

Rieekan interrupted, “Lelila just...let him get it out.”

“Make her comfortable, are you fucking kidding me? That’s what you say to parents whose kids are about to die, and I’m not about to let that happen to my little girl, I want you to do a lot more than just comfort her for Christ’s sake.”

With that, Han stormed out of Rieekans office, the door slamming behind him in his wake.

“Carlist, I’m so sorry, Han’s just frustrated and worried about Jaina, he didn’t mean to yell.”

“Leia, it’s okay. Han is absolutely right, we need to be doing more than just comforting people. I just can’t! Without the medicine there is nothing more for me to do. That’s why I’m having a meeting with the Board of Health superintendent, to see what we can do to get the medicine here.

Leia felt herself begin to calm a little, Jaina’s case was mild. If they could get the medicine back in time she should make a full recovery.  _ Hope _ .  _ I need to hold onto that, there is still hope. _

“Thank you Rieekan, she made to leave his office and before she walked out, Leia turned to the tired doctor, “Well, I guess my wish about wanting to be in the diphtheria unit will finally come true,” she wryly spat out before heading out.

* * *

If one were to enter the Post Office of Nome you would find Board of Health superintendent Mark Summers sending out urgent messages via telegram at a small desk, trying to bring the desperately needed medicine to his town.

_Anchorage._ ** _Stop._** _Repeat, urgent request. More diphtheria antitoxin._ ** _Stop._** _Nome in grave danger._ ** _Stop._** _Please help._ ** _Stop._**

These messages were sent to different ports, air and sea while Summers waited on baited breath for a response, and he didn’t have to wait long. First ones from the sea ports came in:

_ Nome, pack ice closing in. Cannot ship antitoxin by sea. Will try by air. _

Then the airports:

_ Nome, storm at airport. Planes grounded until storm clears. Many regrets. _

And then finally:

_ From Juneau, Office of the Governor, We are shipping antitoxin by rail.  _ **_Stop._ ** _ Train line ends at town of Nenana. Select fastest dogs for sled team to carry antitoxin from Nenana to Nome.  _ **_Stop._ ** _ God willing, train will make it through.  _ **_Stop._ **

After receiving the telegrams, Summers went and shared this information with Dr. Rieekan and the town council. It was agreed that a dog sled relay would be used to retrieve the medicine from the town of Nenana. The town council decided that two teams would be used. One would start at Nenana and the other at Nome, meeting at the town of Nulato. Another aspect agreed on was that Han Solo would be the best choice to make the 630 mile round trip from Nome to Nulato and then back again. The decision was unanimously voted on and now all that was left to do was actually ask the man himself. Would he be willing to leave his only daughter, who was sick, to get the antitoxin and prevent an epidemic? Apparently, yes.

* * *

“No.”

“Leia-come on, it’s not like I’m leaving tomorrow. I still have to get the dogs in gear.”

“Oh wow, a few extra days,” Leia choked out.

“Sweetheart-”

“No! You aren’t leaving! You promised me that you would stay with us, and that we would get through this together, you promised!”

“Leia I want to keep that promise, I do. But this is how we get through this. If I go out and get that medicine, Jaina and all of the other kids will get better and we can hopefully avoid an epidemic. And you can’t stop me from doing this.”

Leia’s expression had turned icy, “Well then I guess you really don’t care about me, this baby, or your daughter.”

Han froze, “Now wait just a second. I’m doing this for you! Do you think I want to leave you guys? Leia- it’s killing me even thinking about it, but I can’t- I can’t watch out daughter die while we sit and do nothing.”

“She could die while you’re out in the middle of nowhere.”

“Fuck, Leia, don’t you think I know that? Don’t you think I’m fucking aware of that possibly happening? I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t think it was the best possible option.

“I - I know Han- I know.” Leia breathed out before bursting into tears, “I’m sorry Han, I’m so sorry for saying those horrible things to you, I didn’t mean it I just-”

Leia was overwhelmed with the feeling of her husband’s arms around surrounding her, and she buried her face in his chest.

“Shh shh, I know sweetheart. I’m doing this for Jaina.

“I know,” came Leia’s muffled response before she pulled back. “I know you care about us, and that’s why you’re doing this, but it still hurts.”

Han tried to smile for her, “Leia I can’t sit back and do nothing.”

“Hmmm sounds like I was saying those same words to you a few days ago so I guess I should just let it happen.”

“Welcome to my world sweetheart,” Han chuckled a little before immediately frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“Well if telling you was this hard, how on Earth am I going to tell Jaina?”

Now it was Leia’s turn to envelope her husband in a hug.

“We’ll do it together.”

And so the couple made their way from the hallway into Jaina’s hospital room where they would break the news.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**January 26, 1925**

“Don’t forget to pack the extra booties for the dogs, you don’t want their paws to freeze in the middle of the trip,” Leia called down the hall to her husband.

It was a needless reminder. They both knew that Han was always well prepared when he took the dogs out on long journeys. But Han humored his wife, “Thanks for the reminder sweetheart.”

The pair were both at home, a rare occurrence these days. Winter had shooed them away from the hospital, offering to stay with Jaina for the night as Han was set to leave for the town of Nulato the next day and Winter wanted Han and Leia to have a proper goodbye. Han walked down the hall to his and Leia’s bedroom, pausing before the slightly open door that led to Jaina’s room. Taking a deep breath, Han gently pushed open the door and let his eyes glance over the quiet room. It looked the same as it did when him and Leia had taken Jaina from her bed to the hospital a few days ago, except now it was missing a very important occupant. Walking over to Jaina’s bed, Han found himself drawn to her stuffed animal, a husky that the little girl had named Chewie, in honor of Han’s lead dog. Han felt his cheeks get damp as tears rolled down his face, thinking of his daughter, looking so tiny in that big hospital bed. Lost in his thoughts, Han didn’t hear his wife softly pad her way into the room. He only registered her presence when he felt her arms wrap around his middle as she laid her cheek against his back. 

“I wish she was at home with us too,” Leia whispered out, knowing exactly how her husband was feeling because she was feeling it too, the constant ache in her heart.

Taking his wife’s hands he gently pulled out of her embrace and led her over to sit on their daughter’s bed, a forlorn expression on Han’s face. Leia felt like her heart was being split in two when she saw that in one of his hands he was holding Jaina’s stuffed toy.

“We’ll have to bring that to Jaina when we go back to the hospital tomorrow morning.”

Han hummed in reply.

“You’re still thinking about it aren’t you?”

“Hard to forget,” came the gruff reply.

They were both referring to Jaina’s reaction when Han had told her that he would be leaving to get the medicine to help make her feel better. He had prepared himself for the tears, for her to be upset. Instead, she just blinked at him and whispered out, “Okay Daddy,” before falling asleep.

Han wasn’t used to seeing his daughter so weak and seeing her barely put up a fight to his departure was too much for him to take. It was another reminder of just how sick Jaina was. 

“I know,” Leia’s voice drew Han out of his thoughts, “It was hard for me to see her like that too, she’s always so lively.”

“She will be again,” Han’s voice was confident, refusing to think of any other outcome.

Leia hummed in agreement, rubbing her belly as she felt little movements from within, a reminder that their family would be expanding in a few months' time.

“That shipment of antitoxin will be in Nulato by tomorrow evening, right?”

Han nodded, “If everything goes according to plan.

300,000 units of antitoxin had been found in a hospital at Anchorage and was packed away for shipment by rail to Nenana. While it wasn’t sufficient to beat the epidemic, it would hold it off until more medicine arrived. The U.S. Public Health Service had located 1.1 million units of antitoxin from hospitals on the west coast. They were being shipped to Seattle, but would not arrive until January 31, from there the medicine would be shipped to Alaska on the steamship Alameda, which would arrive in the port town of Seward the following week.

“It’ll be fine, it has to be.”

Taking a deep breath, Leia stood up in front of her husband, “Come on hotshot, let's go to bed, you’ve got a busy day tomorrow and an early start so you can say goodbye to Jaina before you leave.”

Han stood up and gently placed Chewie back on the bed, taking Leia’s much smaller hand in his own, and the two of them walked to their own room, getting ready for bed.

* * *

Han had finished up in the bathroom that was adjacent to where the couple slept and walked into the bedroom to a sight he never tired of seeing, Leia completely naked. He let his eyes wander over his wife, drinking in her beauty. Seeing she was about to pull her nightgown on Han simply said, “Don’t.”

Leia looked over to where her husband was leaning against the bathroom door frame and was about to ask what he meant when she finally noticed the smoldering look on his face, lust radiating off of his body and threatening to consume her. They hadn’t made love in a few days, unusual as the Solos had an active sex life, and Leia was starting to feel the absence of Han’s physical attention as she took notice of an ache forming between her legs. Dropping her nightgown back on the bed, Leia proudly strutted to stand infront of her husband, “Well Han, I’m all yours.”

Answering with a growl, Han scooped up Leia, the latter giggling as her husband laid her gently down on the bed. Quickly ridding himself of his sleep pants and underwear, Han climbed up on the bed and Leia saw his cock standing at full attention against his stomach and smirked to herself, she hadn’t been the only one that missed this. Crawling over his wife, Han checked to see if Leia was ready for him and slipped his hands inbetween her folds. Leia hissed in reaction and bucked her hips against his hand. Han was surprised when his hand was practically covered in her arousal. 

“Is this all for me sweetheart?”

“Always,” Leia purred out, “Han please, I can’t wait anymore, I need you inside of me now.”

Grinning wickedly, Han was about to gesture for her to get on top of him before he changed his mind, “Leia, turn around.”

Leia shot him a sultry look, “You haven’t been up for this position in awhile,” but complied and turned over to get on her hands and knees. Han had been reluctant to use this position since Leia told him she was pregnant, didn’t want to hurt her in case he got too rough.

“I think we both need this.” Han replied, and Leia knew what he meant. They both needed to really feel each other, to take a quick refuge in themselves.

Positioning himself behind Leia, took a hold of her hips, “Hang on sweetheart, this isn’t going to be gentle.”

Turning to look behind her, Leia shot back, “I like it rough,” with a wink.

That statement only drove Han’s arousal further as he felt his cock throb in response and gripped her hips with his hands sliding into her, both groaning loudly at their union, it had been too long for both of them. Han began to thrust in and out of Leia, hitting her sweet spot on each stroke which was propelling her faster to that delicious high. 

Despite the intense pleasure Han still had enough blood flowing to his brain to ask, “This isn’t too rough right? I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

Leia felt her heart melt at his words, “Don’t worry Han, I’m more than okay.” Her husband was definitely tough but underneath all of that he was very sweet and would never do anything to hurt her or their family.

Leia adjusted her position to rest her weight on her forearms which angled her backside up higher, allowing Han deeper access. The pleasure was surging inside her and she found herself grasping at the sheets, needing something to hold onto as lust consumed her body. The room was soon filled with their moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Leia was so close but she needed a little more, as if reading her mind Han brought one of his hands from her hips and moved it around her front below the swell of her stomach to find that bundle of nerves that was begging to be rubbed. Han quickly began rubbing tight circles around her clit, and that did it for Leia. She tightened her inner muscles around his cock and came with a shout of his name. Feeling the flutter of her walls clench around him sent Han over the edge as well, and he came with a loud groan as his orgasm washed over him. Han kept thrusting into her, softly this time, as the two of them rode out the afershocks of their pleasure. Afraid that he would collapse on top of her, Han reluctantly pulled out and laid down on the bed, bringing Leia down to his side. She immediately sidled up to him, placing her head between his shoulder and chest.

Still catching his breath, Han managed to say, “Well that should ensure you’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

Leia chuckled softly, “I always miss you when you’re away Han.”

Han brought his hands to Leia’s stomach, which had been starting to swell, showing the proof of the little life they had created together out of their love. He didn’t want to be away from them, from Leia, Jaina, or his unborn child. But if he stayed he was practically condemning Jaina and all of the other children to death. It was a double edged sword, Han thought to himself, _If I leave I’ll suffer and if I stay I’ll suffer_. He wanted to be selfish and just say that Luke or Wedge, or someone else who raced dogs could go and get the medicine but he knew that he was the best one to do the job, and it wasn’t his ego talking. He knew out of all of them he had the most experience doing this, especially in the severe weather that Alaska was known for this time of year. And despite his outward confidence of Jaina’s recovery, which he couldn’t tell if it was for Leia’s or for his own sake, deep within himself he was beyond terrified that Jaina would die when he was away. He knew if it happened he would never forgive himself for not being there for Jaina or Leia if the unthinkable were to occur. So he made himself not consider it, not allow himself to dwell on it, because if he went down that dark path he wouldn’t have the strength it would take to complete this journey.

“Leia are you still awake?”

“Mhm.”

“Promise me when I’m gone that you’ll take it easy.”

“Oh Han, I-”

“Please promine me, I can’t worry about you overexerting yourself when I’m not there to take care of you,” knowing full well that he would worry anyway despite his words.

“Han I’m fully capable of taking care of myself.”

“I know you are I just-”

Leaning up on her elbow she cupped Han’s left cheek with her hand, “Listen to me, I plan to sit by Jaina’s side the whole time, although I’m sure Winter, Luke, and Carlist will rotate shifts with me. Don’t worry about me when you’re out there, I need you focused so you can return to us safely.”

“Not worry about you? Sweetheart that’s about all I do.”

Smiling softly Leia leaned forward and caught Han’s lips in a kiss, allowing herself to get lost in the sensations and Han brought his arms around her in an embrace. Breaking apart Leia pressed her forehead against his, “I promise I’ll look after myself and Jaina when you’re gone. And you have to promise me that you’ll take care of yourself and all of those dogs.”

As if hearing what she had said, Chewie and Millenia both walked into their room, dog tags jingling with each step as both stretched before laying down on the dog beds placed near the end of the bed. Chuckling to himself Han replied, “I promise, although I think they might end up taking care of me.”

“That sounds about right hotshot.”

Letting out a yawn Leia turned to face her husband, “Come on Han, let’s go to bed.”

Leia had shifted over so she was laying on her right side and she felt Han come up behind her, his left arm coming to rest over her stomach.

“I love you Leia.”

“I love you too Han, so much.”

With that the pair drifted off in a dreamless sleep, hearts filled with worry for the days to come.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read this story on fanfiction.net you'll know it's been awhile since I last updated this and wanted to apologize for the long wait! But I've had inspiration hit again and I do plan to finish this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**January 27, 1925 - Temperature Outside: -50 F/-45 C**

It was a loud pounding on the door that woke Han up first. Raising his head up to look at the clock on his wife’s nightstand he saw that it was six in the morning and he was confused, mind foggy with sleep. He planned to get up at seven, let the dogs have more rest before he had to set his team out. _So why the hell is someone pouding at the door?_ Trying to come up with an explanation Han felt his heart drop to his stomach when he remembered how he told Winter to send someone to come and get him or Leia if Jaina took a turn for the worse during the night. Stumbling out of bed he nearly tripped trying to get his sleep pants on before racing down the hallway and practically flying down the stairs. He’d get there in time to see Jaina, yeah, he’d get to the hospital and gather her in his arms and promise he wasn’t going anywhere anymore. His mind racing, Han flung open the door, not caring that he was shirtless, to be met by a frigid blast of cold air and a surprised looking Luke Skywalker. 

While Luke and Leia were raised by the Organas, their biological parents were Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Breha was Padme’s cousin and had adopted Leia and Luke when they were babies after Anakin and Padme were killed in a boating accident, drowning in the freezing waters. They had 19 happy years with the Organas before the 1918 flu epidemic claimed the lives of Bail and Breha, leaving Leia and Luke to be orphans once again. After the death of the Organas, Luke had changed his last name to Organa-Skywalker, in order to honor both of the parents that he had. To keep things simple, especially when signing documents, Luke usually just went by Skywalker. Han and Leia had been going steady at the time of her parents death and he was fortunate enough to have a good relationship with both Bail and Breha before they passed. Han shook his head thinking of all the death and bad luck that had befallen one family, _and now we’re staring at it in the face again_.

“Han, are you going to let me in or am I going to become a permanent snowman outside your house?”

“Sorry, come on in kid.” Han stepped aside and let Luke into the house, closing the door behind him, feelings of panic rapidly leaving his body as Luke didn’t look upset, _Jaina must be fine_ Han thought. Crossing over to the couch, Han saw that Leia had woken up, probably heard him making a ruckus getting out of bed and was quietly greeting her brother, wearing her flowy floral robe. 

Glancing to her husband, Leia let a smirk grace her features and handed Han a long sleeve shirt, “Forget something hotshot?”

Looking sheepish, Han accepted the item of clothing and pulled it over his head, “Thanks sweetheart.”

Han turned to face Luke who was smiling to himself at the small exchange, “Kid, it’s just after six in the morning, is there a reason you’re here?”

Remembering the importance of what the mayor had woken him up to tell him, Luke got serious, “Just spoke to Dodonna about the plan to retrieve the medicine and you need to get to Town Hall right away. There’s been a few changes.”

 _Well it had been more than a few chan_ ges Han thought to himself as he and Luke stood together in Dodonna’s office. Originally the plan was for Han to head out from Nome to Nulato to meet a driver who was coming from Nenana, who had picked up the medicine Then Han would travel back from Nulato to Nome, medicine in tow. Dodonna had thought that would take too long so plans were changed overnight to ensure a faster delivery of the antitoxin. What Dodonna now had in mind was a relay. Teams would travel day and night until they reached Han at Nulato, and they already had drivers signed up. Since that last dog sled race in Nome, Rogue Squadron had dispersed to different cities in Alaska competing in other races. Dodonna had sent out a telegram the previous night alerting them of Nome’s need for racers. Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter, Corran Horn, Jek Porkins, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, and Hobbie Klivian were luckily all located around the route from Nenana to Nulato and also the route that Han would be taking to get the medicine back from Nulato to Nome. Wes was appointed to cover the last leg of the race which would occur at the town of Ord Mantell. This way, Dodonna had argued, no one would get too tired, and no one would have to stop. Normally Han would have argued that he didn’t need any help and was competent enough to do the drive himself, but kept the thought to himself with time not on their side. Han knew that time and the cruel Alaskan wilderness might be more forgiving to multiple drivers instead of just two. The decision to add more drivers also meant that Han would get to spend more time with Leia and Jaina, even if only for a few hours.

Luke wanted to help, wanted to get that medicine to help his niece and all of the other kids, but he knew he was needed at home to look after Leia. He could hear Leia’s objection already in his head - _I don’t need looking after Luke!_ \- and smiled to himself. No, Leia could most definitely take care of herself but she didn’t have to be alone. Facing a shortage of nurses at the hospital, Winter had volunteered to help, as her profession was also a nurse back in the town of Alderaan, Alaska, where he, Leia, and Winter had all grown up together. 

“I’ll stay here, keep Leia company,” Luke found himself saying.

Han was aware that this was killing Luke, staying behind while everyone else went out to help. Luke was the brightest kid he had ever met, forever had an eager look in his eyes, always wanting to help. And he would never ask Luke to stay behind but by God was he thankful. The thought of Leia, pregnant and keeping vigil at Jaina’s bedside by herself was enough to rip his heart in two. He didn’t know how to thank Luke for the sacrifice he was making.

“Kid...I-”

“I know. We’ll be okay Han.” There was that determination coming through again, and Han was grateful.

“Daddy, do you weally have to go?”

Han smiled to himself, the words both causing joy and pain to his heart. Joy at Jaina’s adorable mispronounciation of the word ‘really’ and pain at her question. _Yes, I really have to go, but I really don’t want to_. Han sat down next to his daughter on the hospital bed and looked at her angelic face, at her hands which were clutching her stuffed Chewie, delivered straight from he and Leia this morning, after the meeting with the mayor. Leia was getting coffee for the two of them from the nurses break room.

“Yes princess, daddy really does have to go. But it’s all to make you feel better,” hoping that she would understand him, understand that he wasn’t abandoning her.

Jaina gave a shrug of her shoulders, “I know, I’ll just miss you. How will I know where you are?”

An idea came to Han. Bending down to pick Jaina up and settle her on his left hip, the young girl quickly wrapped her arms around Han’s neck, her face resting on his shoulder, and Han moved the two of them over to the window in Jaina’s hospital room. Looking out the window, one would have never guessed that it was only 3:30 PM. The sky was already pitch black, the sun set early this time of year and rose late, leaving only a handful of hours of daylight. In fact the only light from outside came from the street lamps and the bright stars in the sky, the latter being Han’s purpose of bringing Jaina closer to the window. 

Han pointed to the biggest star with his right hand, “Do you see that star out there Jaina?”

He felt her face move up and down in agreement against him.

“That big one, it’s called Polaris, and it’s the brightest star in the sky. You can see it anywhere, so when you look at it, you’ll know that I’m looking at it too and thinking of you.”

“Really?” Jaina lifted her face up to look at her father, face flushed with fever.

“Yep,” Han felt his heart jump to his throat, “I’ll be looking at it each night I’m gone, thinking of you and mommy.”

“And the baby.”

“Yeah, and the baby.”

Reassured by her father’s response, Jaina let out a little yawn, her eyelids growing heavy. Han walked back over to the white hospital bed and gently lowered his daughter down, pulling the covers up around her and finally tucking in Chewie next to her. Gazing down at Jaina, Han stroked her right cheek before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. The sound of a throat clearing behind Han caused him to whirl around. There stood Leia, hair in braids, dressed in wool, her baby bump starting to be more noticeable under her sweater, and two coffee cups in hand. She offered him a cup with an outstretched hand, which he took gratefully, downing most of it in a few gulps before setting down the empty mug on the bedside table. Leia however took small sips, savoring the bitter-sweet drink, letting it give her the energy she would need to face the next few days, before placing it down next to Han’s now empty mug. 

“Is she asleep?”

“Yeah, knocked out a few minutes ago.”

Leia nodded to herself, not knowing what to say, they were both avoiding the inevitable and Han hated the silence. Crossing over to her in quick strides, Han gently took Leia’s face inbetween his large hands, and stared into her eyes, memorizing what her face looked like in this moment, knowing he would remember this goodbye for the rest of his life. He saw pools of liquid were forming in the corners of Leia’s eyes, one pool running out of room, quickly fell down her face, and Han felt that ache in his heart that was becoming all too familiar these days.

“Ah Sweetheart I-”

He was cut off by Leia suddenly burying her face in his chest, arms wrapping around his middle. He reciprocated the action and wove his arms around his wife.

“Just- just come home please, please just do that. Do your leg of the relay and come home.”

“Hey, it’s me,” came the joking reply.

Leia gave him what she thought was a glare, but it didn’t come out as threatening as she’d like with her eyes all watery.

Taking Leia’s face in his hands again, Han leaned down and stole her lips in a kiss, trying to put every emotion he was feeling into it - love, hope, want, reassurance - and felt her eagerly returning the gesture. The sound of a coughing fit caused them to stop, _Jaina_. 

“Han, I’ve got to-” Leia gestured with her head to their daughter, who was waking up, the coughing disturbing her sleep.

“You do your thing sweetheart, and I’ll do mine. I’ll be seeing you two in a week.”

“It’s a date then.”

“Count on it.”

It had gotten darker by the time Han had left the hospital and then walked back over to his house, or more specifically to the barn adjacent to the house, where he knew Luke was helping to get the dogs ready for the relay. Trudging through the snow over to the barn, he pushed open the doors to see the kid feeding the dogs a meaty stew, common before a big race. Sled dogs typically burned over 10,000 calories a day, so Han would have to pack food for him and the dogs to make it through the trip, as well as utilizing rest stops, especially since he would be traveling with more dogs than usual. Typically Han went out with either Chewie or Millenia as the lead dog with six dogs following, but with the weather conditions harsh and this being different than a typical race, Han would be using 10 dogs in total, with Chewie and Millenia both leading the pack, and he wouldn’t trust any other dogs to lead. 

The lead dogs were the most critical to a team as they heeded their masters commands and kept the other dogs in line. Also important, the pair kept the other dogs moving by keeping the gangline, the main line every dog was connected to, tight. Each dog had a tug line that connected them to the gangline, in turn the neck lines connected each dog to the dog next to them. Chewie and Millenia were also alert and intelligent enough to be able to follow a trail when it was covered in snow, there had been times when Had had been out racing in the dead of winter and hadn’t been able to see his hand if he waved it in front of his face, but Chewie and Millenia had lead him and the team home with no problem. Following Chewie and Millenia, came Han’s two swing dogs, Togo and Balto. They were crucial for steering the team around corners, as the lead dogs made turns, Togo and Balto would pull the rest of the team in an arc to maintain the turn, to bring everyone safely around. Then you had the four dogs behind Togo and Balto: Elim, Kaltag, Koyuk, and McGrath who made up the team dogs. The team dogs were the core of the team as they pulled the sled and kept pace. The dogs closest to the sled, Shaktoolik and Ryker, are known as wheel dogs, usually the most agile, as they often had to cross the gangline while turning corners and then return to their original position.

“Hey kid, thanks for feeding them while I got the supplies loaded into the sled.”

“You don’t have to thank me Han, I’m happy to help.”

“Yeah...yeah, just thanks.”

Luke would have smiled at his brother’s anxiousness, but decided against it given the circumstances, “Well they’re all fed, all that’s left is to put their booties on and get them hooked up to the sled.”

“Well no use in delaying, let’s get to it,” and the pair went and began putting booties on several pairs of paws and attaching the dogs to the sled, now outside the barn. Luke got himself busy by setting up the snow hook and snub line, the former was essentially an anchor with fins that connects to the gangine on the sled behind the dogs, that anchors the team when stopped. The latter is also attached to the gangline behind the dogs that is used to securely tie off the sled. 

While Han was securing Chewie and Millenia to the gangline with the tug and neck lines he felt himself getting nervous looking at Millenia. She, at 12 years old, was his oldest dog on the team. Typically, dogs at Millenia’s age would be retired by now, enjoying a more relaxed life, but Han wouldn’t trust anyone else leading by Chewie’s side. He had won her from Lando during a poker game, although Lando would always joke that Han stole her from him. Millenia was a beautiful dog, her coat black on top, with a white belly, eyes a piercing blue. Sure she was old, but she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

“What do you think old girl? One more race for old time’s sake?”

Millenia barked in response, clearly game for anything.

Luke stood up and brushed the snow off of his knees, “Well that’s it I guess. The sled is secured to the dogs and the dogs are secured to each other.”

Han got up from where he was kneeling by Millenia’s side and patted both she and Chewie on the head before jogging over to where Luke stood at the front of the sled, “Thanks again Luke, helped shave some time off of my prep.”

Luke nodded to himself, “Well, I guess I’ll see you in a week then?”

“You can count on it,” Han found himself echoing the words he had said earlier to Leia again to Luke.

“And don’t worry about things at home, I’ll take care of Leia and Jaina.”

“Kid, it’s my job to worry about them.”

“I know, just don’t let it distract you out there, we all need you to come back.”

The kid looked like he was tearing up, but Han couldn’t tell in the dark with the snow.

Han pulled Luke into a hug and gave him a slap on the back, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a week and more importantly back to kicking your ass in racing.”

Luke let out a laugh before pulling away, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A gust of wind suddenly blew over the two men, “Well I better get on my way if I want to make it to Nulato on time.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna head on over to the hospital to give Leia a break and to see my niece.”

Han grunted in response as he got on the back of the sled surveying the team who were ready to begin moving at his command. Nodding in response and taking a deep breath, _this is it Solo, time to get it together_ , Han yelled out “Hike!.” 

Immediately obeying their master, the dogs sprang into option, Chewie and Millenia setting the pace with the other dogs following as the team of 11- ten canine and one human, made their way out of the town of Nome and into the Alaskan wilderness. Luke watched them leave, until they disappeared from view into the horizon, “Godspeed Han.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering where I got the names of the dogs:
> 
> Togo and Balto were names of dogs running the actual 1925 serum run (they're pretty famous!). The rest I got from a site that listed sled dog names. Elim, Kaltag, Koyuk, McGrath, and Shaktoolik are all checkpoints on the Iditarod Trail. Ryker is an English name that means fast strider. And I think we all know where I got Chewie and Millenia from!
> 
> And with that, the race is on!


	6. Chapter 6

**February 27 1925 - 7 PM - Town of Nenana**

Lando Calrissian loved the cold, snow, and all of the other activities that came with it. Though looking at him one might not have guessed that particular fact as Calrissian was always dressed to the nines - decked out in his three-piece suits in all sorts of fabrics: stripes, plaid, tweed, and wool. If Lando had it his way, he would also be moving with flourish, a cape swishing behind him, but alas the styles of the mid-1920s didn’t have capes at the forefront of fashion. So Lando made due with his suits, adding flair with the slit pocket colors, usually a bright and vibrant color: bright pinks and neon greens were his favorite. And when he was going casual, though his casul would be most people’s formal, he liked pullover sweaters and cardigans, paired with a pocket watch and a walking cane. Though people couldn’t give him too much grief for his apparel, he owned the only clothing store in the small town of Nenana, Cloud City, the name choice due to the town, in winter with all of the snow on the ground it felt like walking on a city in the clouds. However, he wasn’t dressed in his typical day-to-day clothing that evening, Lando Calrissian was in typical musher’s gear instead. His knowledge of fabrics being highly beneficial to his dressing, as layers with the right kind of fabric could mean the difference between life and death in below zero weather. Every musher needed a good base layer: merino, fleece, or down, Lando preferred fleece. This base layer would usually be a one piece suit, and on top of that would be a wool, long-sleeve shirt, a down vest and jacket, as well as snow pants. On top of all of this would be a parka jacket, including a fur parka ruff. Fur was a critical addition to the hat, mittens, and ruff; most mushers preferred utilizing beaver fur. For shoes, snow boots were a given, but they had to be lined with a lightweight merino wool, and thick alpaca socks were a must to prevent frostbite. 

The man himself was currently waiting at the train station of Nenana, last stop of the line, with his team of dogs and sled infront of him. As well as being a successful businessman, Calrissian loved to race dogs, and was damn good at it too. Nenana and Nome were both centers for dog racing, people coming from all over Alaska to train, and Lando owned a kennel attached to his home. In fact, the kennel is where he had met one of his oldest friends, Han Solo, taught him everything he knew about dog sled racing. Solo had a real knack for it, could beat Lando in a race only after a few months of training, and most importantly he knew how to take care of the dogs. If you couldn’t properly maintain your team it didn’t matter how fast you were, you were destined to lose. He missed the old pirate, chuckingly to himself at the thought, at 35 years old Lando was five years Han’s senior. Han had moved to Nome from Nenana in late 1917, wanting to raise his own dogs, and not end up competing with his friend. Lando tried to convince him to come back, tell him they could both run a kennel and that Nenana could use a good carpenter, so Han had crafted a sled for Lando as a departing gift. But the telegram Lando got in response to his request stated that he might have considered it if he hadn’t met an intriguing brunette, and he intended on marrying her sometime in the future, he just had to get her to like him of course. The next time he heard from Han came from a letter in the mail, the contents of the envelope containing an invite to Han’s wedding, to a Miss Leia Organa. And now six years later him and Leia had had a daughter, cute as a button too, Lando thought. A daughter that he desperately hoped would be saved with the medicine he was helping to deliver. When Lando had gotten Dodonna’s telegram he already knew that he wanted to help, he was the closest racer to pick up the medicine from the train. So there he found himself, on the train platform, briskly walking up and down the length of his sled and team to keep warm, willing the train to get there faster. He was brought out of his pacing with a shout, “Hey! Are you a Lando Calrissian!”

Jogging toward the musher was a young man, dressed in a bright red parka, Lando nodded in approval to himself, he admired anyone who made a bold fashion statement, “Yeah kid?”

“I just tried stopping by your store,” the man panted a bit to catch his breath from running, “but it was closed, but then one of your sisters saw me standing outside and said that you were at the train station, and that I might catch you if I hurry. Oh by the way,” the man rambled on to Lando’s amusement, “I think it’s a real good thing you’re doing here - I mean helping deliver that medicine to those kids down in Nome, when it’s so cold and all of that.” Lando chuckled at the young man’s behavior, probably about 17-years old, remembering when he was that young and wide-eyed.

“Is there a reason you wanted to see me?”

“Oh yes, sorry about that,” the young man appeared sheepish. “I was wondering if you were still selling tickets to the Ice Classic?”

He was of course referring to the Nenana Ice Classic, sponsored by Lando himself of course. It all started in 1917, Lando was just setting up shop and running his kennel. He wanted to see when the river would open for boats to come in with supplies, such as his beloved fabrics and clothes. He decided to make money off of it in the meantime. The Classic was a nature-based lottery, people could buy a ticket and pick a day in April or May when they believed that the ice on the Tanana River would break up. A man-made tripod was placed on the river ice, 300 feet from the shore, and is connected to a clock which would fall from the tripod as the ice broke apart and moved. Han Solo himself won the lottery, winning $801. Lando thought that maybe with the cash Han would stay but he was off to Nome the following week. Calrissian was surprised when he found all of that money in one of his coat pockets, along with a note that simply read, “ _Now put that down to start your store! - Solo”_ Han was a big softy after all. Although he might have also been compensated by also winning one of Lando’s dogs, Millenia, after a game of poker. He wasn’t surprised that Han wanted the dog, she had taken to Han like a leech when he started training with Lando. He missed the old girl too, but knew she was doing well with Han.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Lando finally responded with some amusement, “You must be new here. Tickets have been on sale since the first of this month and can be bought until April 5.”

“Yeah, my folks and I moved out here about two months ago from Anchorage.” 

“Enjoying the country life compared to the city?”

“It’s definitely been an adjustment, that’s for sure.”

“I’ll bet. Well lucky for you I always carry tickets on me.” And with that Lando fished around his sled looking for the strips of lottery tickets, the task more difficult with his mittens on, but he wouldn’t dare take them off in this extreme cold. At last he finally located one and offered it to the young man and quickly pocketed the money in exchange. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Digging into his pocket the kid gave Lando a folded up piece of paper, “My guessing date and contact information is all on that, sorry it’s folded.”

“Ah don’t worry about it kid,” Lando waved him off before putting the piece of paper tucked in with the other lottery tickets.

“Thanks again Mr. Calrissian-”

“Please, Lando is fine.”

“Lando,” the young man nodded to himself. Suddenly the loud shrill of a train horn was increasingly becoming louder as the locomotive began pulling into the station.

“Good luck Mr.- I mean Lando!”

“Thanks kid, hey, what’s your name?” Lando shouted out after him as the kid began to jog away.

“Bohdi!” 

_An unusual name_ Lando thought to himself, but quickly made himself focus to the present, as the conductor climbed out of the front car, with a large heavily wrapped parcel in his hand. He looked around before spotting Calrissian, and wearily walked over to him.

“You Calrissian?”

“That would appear to be true.”

Shaking his head the man carefully handed Lando over the antitoxin, Lando estimated it weighed about 20 pounds before securing it to his sled. Standing back up, Lando would have thought the conductor would have already gone back to the train but he was still standing there in front of him, “You are all crazy for doing this, it’ll be pure luck if you don’t all freeze to death. If I were you I’d wait for the ports to open up.”

Lando practically recoiled in disgust at the implication of the man’s words, “So you’d willingly send dozens of children to their deaths without even trying to do anything to stop it?”

The man didn’t say anything in response, too cold to argue.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” Shaking his head, Lando got up on the slide and shouted out “Hike!” With a flash he and his team of nine dogs were off to make the journey to the next relay. Staring after him, the train conductor shook his head again before trudging his way back to the train.

* * *

**Temp: -62 F/ -52 C**

Now that Lando was really thinking about it, he might have hated the cold after all. The situation had quickly slipped from his grip as the night got later and the temperature steadily dropped. He and his team had to divert onto the Tanana River which offered them a more smooth path, due to the ruts in the main path he wanted to take. _Well in his freeze at least I won’t have to worry about the ice breaking_ Lando thought darkly to himself. No, the river at this time of year might have been 40 inches thick. He didn’t even want to think about how far below zero the temperature might have been, but he knew the cold was at a dangerous point, could feel or rather not feel it in his hands and feet. He had to do something to keep warm so he wouldn’t quite literally freeze to death. It was too windy for him to stop and set up a shelter, lack of movement would ensure him turning into an icicle. Standing on the sled wasnt helping, it’s why the dogs were in better shape than he was at the moment, they were in constant motion. He’d had to stop them a few times along the way. Their breath was freezing around their mouths and he’d had to break it off so they wouldn’t suffocate. _Movement, movement, he needed to move!_

Lando did the only thing he could in the situation to keep warm and to keep the dogs moving. 

Yelling out another command, “Easy!” and the team immediately slowed down. Lando then jumped off of the sled and began to run alongside his team, his lead dog noticing, and adjusting the team’s pace so they could run in tandem. And Lando ran, and he ran, and he ran. He wasn’t even tired, he couldn’t allow himself to be, falling asleep in these conditions would ensure an immediate death. He must have ran for hours before he saw a roadhouse straight ahead to his right. Lando knew he and the team needed to rest for a few hours, and get a chance to eat and warm up.

“Whoa!” Lando yelled out and the team stopped infront of the roadhouse. As if waiting for his arrival, an elderly woman opened the door and gestured for him and his team to quickly get inside. After getting his dogs and sled in he pulled his watch out of his pocket and looked at the time: 3 AM. He had been on the road for almost eight hours. Knowing he couldn’t rest for too long, every hour counted to get the medicine on time, he and the elderly woman running the rest stop quickly prepared a meal for the dogs and himself. Finishing up his meal, Lando settled in his sleeping bag, he had some time to get a few hours of shut eye before he had to start out again for the checkpoint at Tolovana. 

* * *

**January 28, 1925 - Temp: -56 F/-49C**

Lando was back out on the trail at about 7 AM, giving himself 4 hours of rest. However things had changed overnight. In the morning, Lando had decided that three of his dogs would not be able to run, their paws damaged from the cold. He put the three dogs on his sleigh, wrapping them in a fur blanket. The deduction of runners put them at a slower pace, but he had to take care of his team first, better to be slower than not go at all. Lando reached the next roadhouse in Tolvana at 11 AM, but this time instead of an elderly lady greeting him, he was met by the next racer: Biggs Darklighter. Lando didn’t know Biggs too well, he knew he was one of Luke Skywalker’s friends and that he was a part of Rogue Squadron, so that put him at ease with the transfer. Biggs was ready to go but wanted to warm the medicine up first before he went out. This gave Lando and him a chance to talk.

“How are things going in Nome?”

“About as well as you can imagine.”

“Have you seen Jaina?”

Biggs shook his head, “Luke called the other day, said it was pretty bad but that she’s hanging in there.”

“She’ll beat this thing, her parents are two of the most stubborn people I’ve met, it’s in her genes.”

“Yeah, it’s been hard on Leia to see her like this.”

 _I bet_ , Lando thought to himself. Especially without Han with her. From what he had gathered combined with what Biggs had told him, Leia had Luke and Winter to keep her company, but he knew it wasn’t the same as having the person she loved right next to her. Thinking about it more, Lando realized he hadn’t seen Jaina or Leia in a few years and a decision was quickly made in his mind. He was overdue for a visit. 

“Hey Biggs, how long do you think it’ll take me to get to Nome from here?”

* * *

Biggs made the 31 mile journey to Manley Hot Springs without incident, arriving at 4 PM. There he was greeted by another member of Rogue Squadron, Jek Porkins, who began his relay to Fish Lake, taking the remainder of the day. On the 29th, Porkins made the transfer to fellow Rogue Corran Horn, who reached the town of Tanana very early in the morning. Both drivers made sure to warm the medicine at each rest post, ensuring it wasn’t frozen solid. The importance of keeping the antitoxin safe was of the utmost importance to each driver, as they got further and further away from Nenana and closer to Nulato, where Han would be waiting to greet them.

* * *

**January 29, 1925**

The weather had not lightened up in the following days since Han had left Nome. He was constantly battling stormy weather with his team, as they raced towards Nulato, stopping only at rest posts to take meals and allow everyone rest as it was too cold to stop in the blizzarding conditions. He wasn’t far from the town of Nulato, and would probably reach it in two days. If he really pushed his team, he might have been able to get there in the late hours of the 30th but he didn’t want to risk it with Millenia. The poor visibility and howling wind meant he had to put his entire trust into Chewie and Millenia to lead them in the right direction, as the wind was howling too loud for him to shout commands, and at times he couldn’t see more than the sled and the two dogs closest to him. But they hadn’t let him down once. And he couldn’t allow himself to focus on much else besides keeping himself and his team alive as they made the trek from Nome to Nulato. The trail between the two towns is one of the most hazardous in all of Alaska, running along the Kessel Sound, known to most Alaskans as “the ice factory.” Han would know, he had run the trail before. However he would be encountering a new risk on this journey, taking the 42-mile shortcut across the Kessel. It was the only option to save time as the next safest route was twice the length. 

Han tried not to dwell on that part for too long, he would deal with it once he came across it, the worry would keep his mind from the task at hand, getting to the next nearest rest stop. He knew he was close when he felt the dogs begin to slow down, they remembered this path too. Seeing the small lone building come up to his right, Han smiled to himself as he thought about seeing an old friend. Pulling up to the structure, he got busy untying his team from the gangline so they could join him inside. He had almost finished untying when the door behind him burst open as a short woman with stepped out underneath the hanging sign that read TAKODANA in bold letters.

“Han Solo!” The voice boomed out, still carrying the strength of its owner after all of these years. Han laughed quietly to himself, finishing untying the dogs, before standing up and turning around to see the face of the woman he came to view as a mother.

“Hey, Maz!”

Maz walked over to where Han stood and wrapped him a hug, the sight was quite comical as old Maz came up to the middle of his chest. Han returned the hug whole heartedly, enjoying the maternal gesture.

Pulling away Maz looked up at Han, hands on her hips but a smile on her face, “Where’s my boyfriend?”

“Ah he’s right here - Chewie! -” and the slim brown dog came bounding over, recognizing Maz before proceeding to jump all over her and shower the old woman with affection. 

“Chewie you are full of it,” Han shook his head in mirth.

“Oh you leave him alone! Now, where’s my best girl, where’s Millenia?”

Hearing her name, Millenia trotted over too, but with less enthusiasm.

“Han don’t tell me you’ve been overworking her.”

“Hey! I-”

Maz waved him off, “Ah nevermind, let’s get all of you inside so you can rest a bit.”

The old woman led them all inside and got them situated by the fire, as she and Han began preparing a meal for the dogs. Han let himself sit down in one of the chairs next to Maz as the dogs finished eating and began to sleep for a few hours. Maz joined him, carrying Millenia in her arms, before gently placing the old dog on the table. Han watched as she began singing softly to Millenia in a language that he didn’t recognize, softly stroking her fur. They sat like that for a while, before Maz placed her face on Millenia’s soft underbelly, giving the dog a kiss. Then Maz straightened up and turned in her chair to face Han, a solemn expression on her face.

“Han, Millenia is tired.”

And Han knew what she meant, the meaning of her words extending beyond the fact that Millenia was tired due to the past few days. Millenia was tired of being a racing dog, not that she herself was aware of it.

Han’s shoulders slumped, and placed his arms on the table, palms face down, “I know - I know she’s tired. It’s just this last race, this last one and then she can retire, she can be a house dog. I wouldn’t have brought her out if I thought I could do this without her, but I can’t Maz, not with everything a stake.”

Maz placed her hand on top of his, “I know, I heard about the diphtheria outbreak in Nome”

“Jaina’s got it.”

Maz sucked in her breath, “Now that I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, yeah it’s- Maz, it’s bad.”

“Well then, I understand why you brought Millenia out.”

“I wouldn’t have brought her if I didn’t have to,” Han echoed his words from earlier.

“She’ll see you through.”

Han didn’t say anything in response, thoughts alternating between Leia, Jaina, and Millenia.  
“Well,” Maz stood up, “I prepared a bed while you were sitting here, go and get some rest for a few hours, I’ll sit with Millenia.”

Not protesting, knowing he would need his strength to cross the Kessel Sound, Han stood up and went up the rickety stairs that were across from the table which led to a landing with a bed in the middle of it. Sinking down on the soft mattress, Han rolled onto his side as he let his eyes close and let Maz’s soft singing to Millenia drift him off to sleep.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**January 29, 1925 - Nome 8 PM**

Leia sighed wearily as she adjusted herself for the umpteenth time on the uncomfortable chair pulled up to her daughter’s hospital bed. If there was one thing she hated, it was not being in control of a situation, and she had never felt more out of control in her life, outside of her parent’s deaths. If she was an outsider to what was going on in the tiny Nome hospital Leia would have to admit that things weren’t catastrophic yet, only two more positive diphtheria cases had turned up over the past few days, a good sign that it wasn’t spreading as quickly. But Leia wasn’t an outsider here, her sickly daughter lying in the bed next to her was a testament to that. Jaina was a fighter that was for sure, Luke had told her so when he was here a few hours ago, trying to comfort her and keep her company. _She takes after her father_ Leia had replied. But Luke smiled and shook his head, _Actually I was talking about you_. Leia had quickly scoffed at that but Luke wouldn’t let her doubt herself, telling her how she had survived briefly being an orphan, Bail and Breha’s sickness and then subsequently their deaths, and now this new challenge. Leia had simply shrugged and had turned back to trying her best to make Jaina feel better with the limited means she had, which mostly just consisted of draping her forehead with a cool washcloth in hopes of cooling her down. Jaina had become a ghost of herself and as much as she missed Han she was relieved he didn’t have to see his daughter like this. He wouldn’t have recognized the small little girl in bed now, the girl who always woke up her parents by jumping in their bed, who liked to race down the street in her sled, who helped her father with his carpentry by handing him the tools he asked for. No, Jaina was a far cry from that now. The once vibrant little girl was now dreadfully pale and covered in sweat, her hair plastered on her forehead no matter how many times Leia brought the washcloth over. Jaina had gone to a place that Leia couldn’t follow, she mostly spent the days in and out of sleep in the white hospital bed, whimpering to herself. Though Leia had to admit that the whimpers were better than when she would get into horrific coughing fits that seemed to last for hours. Leia’s reverence over Jaina was broken when she felt a small weight being thrown into her lap. Startled, Leia looked up to see Jyn Erso looking down at her, a small grin on her face.

“Jyn,” Leia moved to get up but her actions were shooed away as her fellow nurse dragged the extra chair in the room next to Leia and sat down.

“I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

While the words weren’t accusing in any way, Jyn still felt guilt creep up in her body, “I know, I’m so sorry Leia. I’ve been meaning to sit with you, it’s just been so-”

Horrified at Jyn’s implications, Leia immediately began to shake her head, “No, no, no! That’s not what I meant at all. I know how busy you’ve all been especially with me not working and Shara still out.”

Jyn shrugged her shoulders, “Yeah, but-”

“No buts. You’re here now, that’s what matters. Besides I haven’t been alone, Luke and Winter have been great, and Mara stops in when she’s able to.”

A mischievous look came across Jyn’s face as Leia brought up the red head, “I’ve noticed she always darts out of the room whenever your brother walks in.”

Leia let out a laugh for the first time in weeks, “Yeah, she’s not as stealthy as she likes to think.”

“What’s going on with those two anyway?”

Leia shrugged, “Who knows. I tried asking Luke about it the other day but he somehow managed to turn the conversation around to me.”

“Sounds like the Luke I know, never wanting to talk about himself”

Leia nodded and shifted again, when she noticed it caused whatever Jyn had thrown at her to slide off of her lap. Beinding over to pick up the object, Leia saw it was a copy of _The New York Times_ , the headline in bold read **DOG SLED RACE UNDERWAY TO SAVE CHILDREN OF NOME.**

“That’s what I came in here to show you. Looks like people are quickly finding out about our small corner of the world. There are some journalists crawling around town.”

Leia chuckled to herself, “I heard Mara told one reporter to shove it after they tried to interview a parent without asking for permission.”

Jyn let out a loud laugh, “You should have seen it Leia, I’ve never heard such foul language coming from her before, Rieekan looked like he was about to pass out at the end of her tirade, and the news person practically ran out the door.”

“It serves them right, if one of them tries coming in here I’ll rip them a new one.”

“They won’t know what to do with themselves facing 90 pounds of pure female fury.”

Raising her eyebrows in amusement Leia shook her head, “I definitely weigh more than 90 pounds now,” as she gestured to her belly.

“Oh please, I know I could still pick you up without a problem.”

For a while it was silent, the room only filled with the sounds of Jaina’s labored breathing.

“How is Han?”

Jyn regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth. Leia’s whole body seemed to tense up, “I don’t know.”

“Oh Leia,” Jyn’s voice was laced with sympathy and helplessness.

“I mean,” Leia let the venom seep into her words, “Would it kill him to send me a telegram?”

Jyn didn’t say anything in reply, knowing her friend needed to get this off of her chest.

“Of course I can’t complain about this because then I’m a bitch.” Leia laughed bitterly. “And don’t get me wrong, I understand that he is the best racer that we have and that he is doing this for Jaina but I just- oh God Jyn I just feel so alone here.” And with that Leia promptly burst into tears.

Startled, Jyn was always used to Leia being a pillar of strength and seeing her so unglued unnerved her, and she quickly pulled her seat right up next to Leia’s and put her arm around her shoulder. Leia turned into the embrace and leaned her head to the left against Jyn’s shoulder, letting the sobs run through her body. The pair of them sat like that for a while before Leia sat up and turned to face her friend, her face blotchy from crying and took a shaky breath, “I’m okay, hormones and all that”

A look of doubt crossed Jyn’s face, “You're okay?”

Leia sighed before shaking her head, “I guess I’m not okay.”

“Leia, you don’t have to constantly have it together all the time, no one expects you to, you’re human.”

Leia nodded, “I used to be able to control my emotions but then-”

“But then you met that scoundrel of yours?”

Leia laughed again to Jyn’s relief, “Yes, even if he makes me crazy, I just miss him and I wish he was here.”

“I know you do, and if you ever need to curse him out again I’m your girl.”

The pair of them laughed again as Jyn handed Leia a tissue, “Now blow your damn nose woman, this is starting to get gross,” Jyn joked.

“Mommy?”

Leia whipped her neck around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash, “Jaina!”

“I’ll let you two have some time alone,” Jyn whispered to Leia before slipping out the door, not that Leia heard, her attention now completely focused on her daughter, this was the most she’d been awake in days.

“My little dove,” Leia spoke as she stroked Jaina’s forehead, “How are you?”

“I had a bad dream, I couldn’t see you or daddy and I kept trying to find you but I kept getting pulled away, I don’t want to go away.”

The weight of Jaina’s words almost caused Leia to stagger back into her chair. _You won’t go away, you won’t, you won’t little dove._

“Daddy and I would _never_ let you be taken away from us okay?”

Jaina nodded slowly to herself, “O-tay.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes little dove?”

“Can I see the big star, Powaris? I want to say goodnight to daddy.”

“Yes, we can see _Polaris_ ,” Leia gently corrected, “and say goodnight to daddy.”

Leia hoisted Jaina from the bed and carried her over to the window in the room and pointed to the brightest star in the sky.

“There it is. I know daddy is looking at that star too and thinking of us.”

“Goodnight daddy” Jaina whispered out. _Goodnight Han_ Leia thought to herself.

The pair stood in front of the window before Jaina told Leia that she was cold. Leia carried Jaina back to bed and wrapped the blankets snugly around her daughter before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Leia settled back in her chair and tried to get some sleep as well, wishing she was back in bed with Han snuggling her.

* * *

**January 30, 1925**

Since the previous day, the medicine had been first delivered to Tanana by Horn and had then been handed off to six other drivers encompassing 170 miles in total from Tanana to Galena where it reached the next driver, Tycho on the 30th, very early in the morning. Tycho carried the medicine another 18 miles to Bishop Mountain arriving at 3 AM. There he handed off the serum to Hobbie. Unfortunately, Hobby was the one who began to bear the brunt of the blizzard that had overtaken Alaska. With poor visibility, he headed out into a patch of ice fog when the waters of the Koyukuk River broke through the surface of the ice. Forgetting to properly cover up his lead dogs they collapsed from frostbite and Hobbie himself ended up leading the team onwards to Nulato, but on their arrival at 10 AM both of his lead dogs were dead. Unable to continue without his lead dogs, he sent a telegram to Wedge, who was next on the relay, to meet him at one of the outposts near Nulato to hand over the medicine. 

Meanwhile in Nome, things had taken a turn for the worse. Despite previous hopes from Rieekan and his nurses, cases were now on the rise and the entire antitoxin supply had been depleted. This led to the medical staff only being able to rely on aspirin to try and reduce pains and fevers. The worsening crisis spurred Mayor Dodonna to call another emergency town meeting. The idea of flying the medicine in was brought up again but then ultimately rejected by the town council for safety concerns. This rejection led to scathing newspaper headlines, Leia’s personal favorite read, **MAYOR LEAVES TOWN’S CHILREN TO DIE**. 

In an attempt to save face, Governor Ackbar decided to add more drivers from Nulato to Nome, putting the responsibility to the superintendent of health to decide which drivers to be included. There was only one person to choose from, the only person who would be able to make it to the second to last checkpoint for Nome if they left soon, and that person was Luke Skywalker, which left Leia alone.

* * *

Han was not surprised when he saw the state of the Kessel River, but the sight he saw made him extremely apprehensive. There was a reason Han was chosen to cover this part of the race, only the most experienced of mushers would be able to survive the challenges put forth by the Kessel River. The ice on the river was in continuous motion thanks to currents from the nearby sea and constant wind. The quality of ice ranged from smashed-together to glassy ice, where it was difficult for the dogs to maintain their footing. The problems didn’t stop there, Han knew that small cracks in the ice could widen without warning and him and his team could be plunged into the icy waters. If a strong gust of wind came in from the east it could reach speeds of 70 miles per hour, flip over his sled, and push the dogs off course as well as causing a dangerously low windchill at -100 F/-73 C. That same strong wind could also push blocks of ice out to sea and if Han and his team were on drifting ice, they could be left stranded in open water. _I’ve got a bad feeling about this_ Han thought to himself.

Quickly surveying his team, Han knew he was only delaying the inevitable and delays weren’t something the kids back in Nome could afford right now. But he was also thinking of Millenia, while this shortcut would expedite the arrival of the medicine it might also expedite her life. She looked much better after that rest stop with Maz, seeing her put the old dog in high spirits. Han looked over at her now, she was standing in the front with Chewie looking alert and focused, and he knew he couldn’t cross the river without her. As if knowing Han was thinking of her, Millenia looked back at him over all of the other dogs and gave him a look that said, _Are we doing this or not?_

Well if she was ready then he was ready. Taking a deep breath Han yelled out, “Hike!” as him and his team stepped out onto the ice.

  
  



End file.
